


〈夢的延續〉（帶卡，加長型禮車）

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 還記得〈深淵裡的花〉那篇，卡卡西作的夢嗎？曉土Ｘ偽培因卡上車後請繫好安全帶ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ





	〈夢的延續〉（帶卡，加長型禮車）

**Author's Note:**

> 溫馨防雷：  
> 一點點的角色扮演＋卡卡西被噤聲（後面有解開） ＋一點點的道具  
> 請三思後再往下拉  
> 所以說，卡是活著的，真的不是月讀世界，安心食用。  
> 土哥的情趣你們不懂

依然喜聞樂見的在一起背景：

土21歲、卡19歲

 

 

「你確定真要這樣做？」

撥弄著黑底繡金雕花漆木盒子上的扣鎖，卡卡西修長骨感的長指左滑右畫的就是不去打開它。

「事到如今，你以為還有你反悔的餘地嗎？」宇智波帶土雙手環胸，一臉深城地看著坐在他對面的寶貝情人。

成為三尾人柱力的六年裡，卡卡西想過受尾獸反噬而死的結局，對自己借來的這條命，他其實看得挺開的。

他也預設過被尾獸供出秘密而與帶土決裂的情況，那是他最不願意走到的一步，所以他千方百計地讓三尾陷入沉睡。

他勉力維持著相安無事的局面，偶爾懷著可以一直這麼過下去的想像。

後來，發生了很多事，多到他覺得他大概把這輩子的驚嚇、痛苦、憤恨、遺憾這些情緒全都透支光了。

雖然過程既曲折又驚心動魄，不過他跟帶土總算是修成正果，結束迂迴的相互試探，變成了笨蛋情侶。

而他從沒想過有一天，磯撫，也就是三尾，會越過他去跟帶土接觸。

他倆具體的談判內容他不曉得，他只知道他被出賣了！

在情竇初開的少年時期做的春夢，他那難以啟齒的幻想，全部都被磯撫抖了出來。

在帶土不懷好意地跑來跟他求詳細的當下，卡卡西簡直想當場自盡。

而他這位幻想對象，喔、現在是名正言順的戀人了，還興致勃勃地想具現化那個都快被他遺忘的夢境。

古人說的「飽暖思淫慾」，講的就是帶土這種吃飽了撐著沒事幹的貴族少爺。

這傢伙用去考上忍為條件，軟磨硬泡了大半個月，非得要卡卡西穿上「曉」的統一長袍跟他雲雨。

他想說不過是換套衣裳辦事，也沒什麼。

但他家少爺不樂意了，嫌棄他態度敷衍，並嚴肅的教訓他做人應該坦白的面對自我，並表示他願意陪他追憶往昔，給他一個圓夢的機會。

呵呵，勸他是把話講清楚，到底圓誰的夢？

卡卡西原先是抵死不從的，因為他太瞭解帶土這個人了，只要讓他得逞這一次，往後就會有千千萬萬次，他總能變著花樣摧殘他，所以他何苦開這個先例，跟自己過不去？

然而，帶土的脾氣可倔了，越是得不到的東西，他就越想要。

尤其是跟卡卡西之間的較勁，簡直是新仇舊恨一併算上，好像他退讓一步就不是男人一樣。

於是，卡卡西隔三差五的就被請去喝茶，聊聊人生、暢談理想，從火影大人、長老前輩、宇智波族長到親朋好友，無一不言詞懇切地希望他能說服帶土去考試，好為村子貢獻一份心力。

否則他發起病來，突然就把低級任務清光也不是辦法，好死不死這種破壞生態平衡的行為還是名正言順的。

不是卡卡西要拒絕，但是不是上忍跟會不會搞事完全是兩碼子事，莫非大家是給帶土逼到神智昏聵了不成？

然而，在變相加班的車輪戰下，卡卡西開始頂不住壓力了：家裡有帶土跟他盧個沒完，出門有父老鄉親幫襯著他，搞得他獨自面對這龐大的內憂外患的，他只能妥協。

才剛含淚答應，帶土就去跟上面打招呼說要參加這次的晉級考評，大夥兒心照不宣這不過就走個形式，合格那是肯定會合格的。

不過卡卡西還是繃著一張臉跟他表明說，要是他敢裝死落榜那就睡一個月的地板，而且連他的一根頭髮都不許碰。

某個厚顏無恥的傢伙不動聲色的安撫他，但看他眼裡一閃而逝的那抹不自在，卡卡西就知道他還打著賴帳的僥倖心理。

一計不成，又生一計：少爺開始撒嬌，哭唧唧的嫌筆試好難，要卡卡西給他補習，還跑去找四代目討價還價，爭取額外的假期。

老說他下作，最下作的不曉得是誰。

他真的很想知道，帶土到底是怎麼長歪變成現在這樣的？

瞎折騰了半天，最後以他擔任少爺陪讀收場。

接了個堪比S級的任務，卡卡西不但什麼好處都沒拿到，反而還落得割地賠款的窘境。

什麼世道？

以後帶土再胡攪蠻纏，他還要不要攔阻？

經歷這次慘痛的失敗，年近雙十的卡卡西深陷價值觀動搖的危機之中。

總之，卡卡西被破羞恥地回憶並講述他的少年妄想，從而讓帶土擬定這場時光之旅的地點以及「待籌備之物」。

儘管再三斟酌過用詞，但依他家少爺那能鋪張絕不節省，能高調絕不辭讓謙退的作風，場面會力求還原兼浪漫感性到何種程度他連想都不敢想。

果不其然，一向閒得發慌的帶土突然開始忙活起來，卡卡西不曉得是提前劇透好做點心理建設好，還是先享受這得來不易的片刻寧靜好。

時光匆匆，考評就在下周，結束任務匯報的卡卡西剛出火影辦公室就被帶土架走，跟逃亡似的星夜兼程地趕到水之國。

建於水之國的忍村以「霧隱」為名，位在深山之中，因國土四面環海，終年瀰漫濃霧而得。

細雨綿綿，當地居民似乎不願外出，萬人空巷的景象為此地再添上幾分陰鬱與冷清。

帶土包下一間旅館，把足夠十個人睡的榻榻米通鋪重新佈置過，掛上畫軸、擺起刀架賞玩，用華麗的燭臺取代電燈。

點燃上好的沉香，清越甘甜的味道若有似無的在室內飄著。

卡卡西是素來不用香，也不喜歡香氣的，因為那對他靈敏的嗅覺來說都是刺激。

但帶土認為在高雅的佈置和窗外的雨聲環繞下，抱著心上人，滿足了視、聽、觸覺等感官，缺了嗅覺豈不遺憾？

浮誇，天底下不會有比他更浮誇的人了，卡卡西這樣評價他的戀人。

然而，作為這個場景裡的「道具」，他無從置喙，他深深地懷疑帶土的隱性技能是搞他，有意識的跟無意識的都有，可能無意識的占大部分。

「嘛，我只是在反省自己是不是已經讓你覺得膩，所以非得要透過這種方式調劑生活。」

「你不總要求我消停點嗎？左右都是要有人受害，就看你願不願意犧牲小我囉。」對卡卡西拋了個媚眼，完全不隱藏他熱衷於興風作浪的扭曲性格，宇智波少爺理直氣壯的威脅著他的戀人。

想使苦肉計啊？哼哼，沒用的，他期待這天期待了那麼久，在沒有更誘惑他的條件之前，休想要他停手。

露出死魚般的表情，卡卡西敷衍地點頭稱是，在某人幾乎要將他的手背給瞪穿之前，「咔鏘」一聲的打開盒子。

「嗯……」不置可否的發出一個音節，卡卡西勾出其中一件飾品，那是一個簡單的黑環，從尺寸來判斷是戴在脖子上的。

看它光彩奪目的色澤，這頸環的材質恐怕不一般，而內外兩側都打磨的十分平整……帶土，你到底砸了多少錢跟多少心力在這上頭？

翻看了一下其他內容物，有手鍊、腳鍊、耳釘，以及七枚戒指，都是很素的純黑材質，沒有雕花或其他額外的裝飾。

幸好沒有什麼奇怪的東西，卡卡西想。

暗暗在心裡鬆一口氣，但表面上仍維持那副意興闌珊的模樣，卡卡西正欲開口發表評論時，帶土笑咪咪的按住他的手，用指腹磨蹭手背上浮起的筋骨道：

「怎麼，你以為我會放什麼在裡面？」

沉默地看著帶土，實在不能怪卡卡西有些焦慮，假如他並不曉得夢境的意思也罷，但在去年跟「曉」的成員打過照面後，他才驚覺自己到底預見了什麼。

培因六道，實為一人，真身藏於幕後，本體並未現世。

這六名使者都是已故之人，那在移動著的只不過是渾身遍布黑色查克拉接收器的六具屍體，像個提線木偶似的由第七個培因「外道」遠端操控。

憑藉輪迴眼，漩渦長門能將特殊的查克拉注入接收器，在霧隱之村的至高點透過六具傀儡俯視眾生。

輪迴眼是透過融合陰陽兩股極端存有，引出超越生死的六道之力，將之覆寫在眼球上的一種瞳術，因極其罕見故鮮有人知。

首位參透這項奧秘的，是在晚年意外開啟輪迴眼的宇智波斑。

他在千手和宇智波的後裔之中相中了長門與帶土，將眼睛移植給前者，把陰陽遁及六道之術傳授給後者。

為了實踐自己的理想，斑玩得一手好算計，卻沒料到長門的一舉一動如他所想，可帶土的表現竟處處與他爭鋒相對。

為了擺脫斑烙於心臟的咒印，帶土不惜賭命，設局製造與木葉的對立，被卡卡西以雷切貫穿胸口，獲得自由。

在這之後，他與長門、小南反目，肅清組織，銷毀輪迴眼，徹徹底底的砸了斑的計畫，成為這場角力的勝利者。

隨著真相浮出檯面，帶土的叛忍身分被註銷，他回村的第一件事就是拿著當年那把卡卡西交給他的鑰匙踏進家門。

彼時，卡卡西正坐在床沿對著窗戶發呆，想著不曉得什麼時候能見到帶土，猛一回頭，那人就近在咫尺。

帶土站在門邊，手裡將門把攢得死緊，絮絮叨叨地講起很多沒有告訴卡卡西的事，然後向他表白心意。

他說：「我是一個自私的人，想著假如這趟有去無回，起碼是死在你手裡，讓你忘都忘不掉。收拾完老祖宗留下的破事，本來是可以繼續跟你過日子的，但我既不想耽誤你，可也捨不得放你走。卡卡西，這恐怕是你這輩子唯一一次可以擺脫我的機會，我會等你的回覆，想清楚了再告訴我吧。」

卡卡西安靜地把話聽完，過後既沒有邀他進來，也沒有回應。

消瘦的臉上神色如常，但搭在棉被上的手顫抖得厲害。

兩人相顧，一時無語。

卡卡西直到帶土準備離去時，轉身背對他的剎那才開口。

他說：「我喜歡你這件事，我從很早之前就意識到了。相處得越久就越是喜歡，但就是喜歡而已，不管能不能得到回應都不會改變。」

那晚，他們以情人的身分相擁而眠。

從窗口望出去，夜空中分明漆黑一片，但帶土卻吻著卡卡西下顎的小痣喃喃說道「今晚的月色真美」，而卡卡西輕聲地回了句「我死而無憾」。

再後來……

「想什麼呢你。」看卡卡西走神得厲害，帶土打了幾個響指喚回他的注意。

從回憶中抽離，不好意思跟對方說是在想他，卡卡西歛下眼簾，假裝注意力在這些亮晶晶的小玩意兒上。

「在想這些東西做得真精巧，怕手滑就摔碎了。」

已把對方想法摸個透徹的帶土發出一記悶笑：他哪裡捨得給他來培因那一套，給他身上開洞？到底得強調幾次他才願意相信，他雖然有一些特殊的癖好，喜歡看卡卡西左右為難的樣子，但本質上還是個憐香惜玉的人。

看出卡卡西頗能接受自己的「小情趣」，帶土便順著接話，道：

「是啊，鑽石漂亮歸漂亮，就是怕磕碰這點不好。」

「……您還真不是一般的敢用。」卡卡西忍不住思考，這些東西折現下來不曉得這間通鋪還能不能走路。

「我覺得襯你，所以就訂了。」帶土滿不在乎的笑笑，彷彿卡卡西手裡拿著的只是夜市裡套圈的玩具。

上流社會裡，贈送鮮花跟珠寶是貴族、富商們常用的手段。但不同於拿價格不斐的禮物來討好小情人，帶土僅僅是為了滿足他自己。

從他的觀點來看，角色扮演就角色扮演，其目的既為增添床笫之趣，就應該主次分明：即肉體歡愉優先於賞玩效果。

況且，帶土在房事最後總喜歡把他剝光，所以他現在戴上去，待會兒就要被拆下來，怕磕碰那是隨口說說的，到時候扯下來隨手一扔碎了他也不心疼。

為何要在這種奇怪的地方炫耀財富？對物質生活極其不追求的卡卡西只有「浪費」這個評語而已。

土豪的世界他不懂，貧窮限制了他的想像。

生活顯示的是一種姿態，昭告著個人手裡握著多少籌碼，從中透露出其權勢可能延展的範圍與程度。

帶土托著下巴，見卡卡西仍沒個動作，遂開口敦促：

「那麼，你是打算自己戴上去，還是我替你戴？」

其實帶土只是想詢問卡卡西需不需要幫助，沒別的意思，但言者無意、聽者有心，卡卡西這邊立即感受到一股壓力。

「我自己來，不勞煩您了。」

卡卡西立刻抱起盒子準備起身，然後被帶土一把拉住。

「你準備去哪啊，咱都老夫老妻了，還怕我看。」

「實話跟你說了吧，我覺得在你面前脫衣服會出亂子。」

不是卡卡西愛往自己臉上貼金，但他曉得在少爺眼裡自己是什麼樣子，他本來就對他的身體迷戀的很，配上他訂製的飾品簡直不能再更有吸引力。

還在腦子裡背劇本的卡卡西心想不能把說好的床戲挪前，他不喜歡不按計劃走的事。

「沒意外、沒意外，你土哥的忍耐力最好了，你安心的弄，我要是禽獸，那後面的事就通通取消。」

內心默默地對「忍耐力最好」這五個字嗤之以鼻，但偏偏帶土最後提出了一句十分有力的安撫。

不知道該說是半推半就，還是別無選擇，總之卡卡西還是脫掉上衣，露出他白得幾乎看不見瑕疵的身體。

原先那上頭是有數不清的疤痕交錯，帶土還一一吻過、計數過，一共一百一十七個。

但在少爺精心的保養呵護下，這些痕跡都被抹去，久了便好似不曾存在過。

而且一般來講，卡卡西的身上總是佈滿新舊深淺的紅印，不過這段期間兩個人趕著工作好放假，估計有十來天沒親熱，所以那些瘀痕已經退得乾乾淨淨、半點不剩。

真漂亮啊，白得像上好的玉一樣，帶土心想。

他看著卡卡西不甚熟練地扣上頸環，戴上腕飾，將細長的針刺進飽滿的耳垂，最後仔細端詳著戒指的大小，挨個套到手上。

蓋上被清空的盒子，卡卡西穿回胸前戴著片網子的黑色上衣，正要伸手去搆那件摺疊好的祥雲袍時，帶土突然叫停。

「把褲子脫了。」

卡卡西用十秒鐘的時間試圖正確解讀這句話的意思，但不管怎麼想都是那個意思……他遲疑地看著帶土，在「按照劇本走」跟「我要是禽獸，後面的事通通取消」兩個選項間搖擺不定。

有時候這不是個二選一的情境，而僅僅是先後排序，選了這一個，另一個還是要發生。

「不是你想的那個意思。」帶土直面否定卡卡西的臆測，把手伸進懷裡摸索，道：「是有些東西我沒放在裡面。」

「什麼東西？」卡卡西突然感到頭皮發麻。

帶土給出一個和善的笑容，但絲毫沒有半點安撫作用，相處多年的卡卡西清楚那多半表示他將奸計得逞，所以藏不住喜悅之情。

他又拿出一個泛著金屬光澤的黑環：

「事實上我還做了這個……」

東西被塞到他手裡，卡卡西不情不願地瞥了一眼：約莫是把指掌圈起的大小，平滑的表面設有凹槽，方便隨時扣上或解下。

這是用以限制高潮的常見器物，在此之前他們從沒試過，卡卡西實在不曉得該以什麼樣的表情拿這東西比較適當。

某人還在上頭墜了象徵宇智波的團扇掛飾，生怕別人不曉得他姓什麼似的。

在卡卡西漫不經心地兩手轉著分身環時，便聽到帶土說「跟這個」，然後掏出一根墨色的圓柱體。

不願收下的卡卡西一時無語，可看著帶土手裡拿著那物又有股說不上來的彆扭，只得忍著胃痛把東西領走。

對於用浮誇的飾品取代查克拉接受器他沒意見，但他可不記得他夢裡有多後面兩樣東西，正確說來他只看了一點前戲而已。

「你那是什麼眼神？我這是合理的延伸創作！」頂著卡卡西的死魚眼，帶土嚴肅的解釋：「屍體是不會起反應的你知道吧？所以給你套個東西冷靜冷靜。那死後僵硬的常識你總有吧？要幹那事的話不先擴張好不是進不去嗎？入戲點啊，卡卡西。」

他才不會說其實只是覺得卡卡西腰部以下白花花的一片太單調而已。

……說的好有道理，卡卡西竟無法反駁，一時語塞。

他細看了手裡的東西：忽略掉它的外型，那是塊成色相當漂亮的墨玉，從裡到外都是濃郁的黑，沒有半分雜質；摸起來手感光滑細緻，不光只是好看而已。

說真的，別總是對這種無關緊要的是特別上心啊。

「你別到時候瞎吃醋就好。」

怪他把他晾在一邊，寧可用按摩棒之類的，他承受不起。

「哼，這東西只是工具性質而已，你要指望它讓你舒服那是不可能的。」

為了避免這點，這根玉勢並沒有仿照他的尺寸製作，也沒有雕刻任何能刺激內壁的突起花紋，帶土是真的只打算先卡個東西進去而已。

「是、是，那應該沒有其他東西了吧？」

向少爺做最後確認，雖然得到肯定的答覆，但卡卡西一點也高興不起來。

「那麼……」

面對現實，卡卡西動作斯文的退下長褲，平靜地把分身環套到根部扣好。

不過那根玉勢就讓他覺得有些棘手了，潤滑跟擴張的前置動作他雖不陌生，但執行人可都是對面的少爺。

再說，在別人面前做這種事未免也太羞恥，沒得到事先通知的卡卡西還來不及做好心理建設，一時之間跨不過那道坎。

別無選擇，卡卡西只得向眼前的男人求助。

「幫我。」他以乖順溫馴的姿態要求道。

帶土爽快地應聲，起身挪步至紙門旁，把放在門外的水盆、毛巾和裝著潤滑劑的小瓷瓶拿過來。

準備的可真周到，將對方眼底的笑意盡收眼底的卡卡西心想。

把東西放在地上排開，帶土摟過卡卡西，扶著他勁瘦的腰身引導他跪下，自己也面對著他席地而坐。

兩個人的上身緊緊貼在一起，帶土撐住了卡卡西大部分的重量，以防他把膝蓋壓得瘀青。

他揉著卡卡西的後腦，從脖頸生出的髮根那裡一路逆著梳上去，把本就疏於整理的白髮撥弄得更糾結凌亂。

順勢把那顆腦袋壓到肩膀上，聽著他不穩的喘息聲，極力克制住想狠狠親吻那兩瓣紅唇的慾望。

為了追求效率，男人省下許多前戲，溫熱的掌沿著卡卡西的膝窩推拿上去，將那副飽滿的臀丘擠壓得更翹挺。

「腿再張開點。」

卡卡西按他的吩咐做，兩腿岔開，翹著光溜溜的屁股，幾乎是把整個上身都埋進男人懷裡。

帶土反複低語要他放鬆，因為在潤滑階段，卡卡西的內壁往往抗拒得厲害，濺得滿床泥濘。

以往他並不在意，畢竟情事哪有不弄得狼藉的道理？

今次則稍有不同，清理地板的話會有些麻煩，所以他希望卡卡西配合點。

從瓷瓶裡倒出透明黏糊的潤滑油，粗糙的食指指腹磨擦還未就緒的肛口，修剪過的指甲刺入柔軟的肉圈，緩慢地轉進去。

「唔……」

嗯，這聲音聽起來是還行的意思。

於是帶土又往裡頭塞進一指，小幅度地在淺處抽動。

就在卡卡西緊咬牙關，告誡自己不可沉溺其中的時候，帶土牽著他撐在榻榻米上的其中一隻手去碰那塊玉勢。

「來，自己拿著，捂熱之後放進去才不會冷著。」

「不、不需要。」卡卡西喘著氣拒絕。

放他出去淋雨就不會冷著？光著身子辦事就不會冷著？少來。

「別這麼任性嘛。」帶土低沉的笑出聲：要是受到溫度刺激，卡卡西肯定是會耐不住的使勁收縮的，他可見不得他被自己以外的東西操得受不住的樣子。

於是，帶土抄起玉勢，拉開卡卡西的領口，把東西滑了進去，夾在兩人的胸膛之間。

已經懶得抱怨的卡卡西乾脆閉上眼，安靜地任由男人伺候著。

那根玉勢不過就比四指略粗一些，因此不必大費周章的擴張很久。

抽出兩根手指，留下兩根，帶土撈出被他們包夾的玉石，用圓潤的頂端抵住卡卡西，招呼道：

「放鬆點，別吃得太深了。」

「閉嘴吧你。」

要來就來，哪兒那麼多廢話。

體內的兩根手指各自往不同的方向撐開，那塊溫冷的玉勢稍微探了個頭便停下，等卡卡西從最初的抗拒緩過來後，帶土才慢悠悠地順著他的吸吐節奏沒入整根東西。

「嗯……」感覺挺微妙的，柔軟的內部嵌著個異物，與其說是不適應，倒不如說令他有些不安吧。

帶土把東西停在一個不淺不深的位置，確實沒使壞按在他的敏感點上，但畢竟甬道裡是被仔細抹過藥油的，總覺得不留神玉勢就會滑出體外，但夾得太緊又怕把它推到深處去。

前置作業終於結束，帶土把沾著潤滑液的手指泡進水盆裡，拿乾淨的毛巾給卡卡西擦了擦屁股。

瞥了眼卡卡西垂著頭的分身，由於帶土的控制有度，儘管擴張中途他一度被撩撥得有些難耐，但很快就被撫平。

兩人相扶著起身，卡卡西撿起長褲套上，帶土則展開長袍為他披上。

「還有什麼想說的嗎？」

待會兒他可是沒辦法發聲的，傀儡本就如此。

卡卡西搖搖頭，於是帶土俯身輕吻他突起的喉結，替他拉上拉鍊。

感覺喉頭被一股無形的力量鎖住，卡卡西試著咳嗽，卻只有氣流從喉管傳出。

「去吧。」帶土撫摸卡卡西失去表情的臉：

「去轉轉，我在這裡等你。」

 

＊＊＊

 

 

站立在一棟高聳建築的屋頂，面上看不出情緒的卡卡西俯視著無人的街道，儘管下著雨，但他的身上滴水未沾，厚重的雲層近在咫尺，好似隨時會將他吞沒。

雖是仿製而成，但此情此景，還真是令人懷念。

「培因」曾在此地實施過一段不算短的恐怖統治，隨著他們的本體化為塵土走入歷史，再沒有下不完的雨。

儘管天雨路滑，仍不阻礙卡卡西的腳步，他輕盈的躍動，宛如一隻優雅的白鶴，足尖點過每一座房舍的磚瓦。

走著看著，足足繞行村子半周有餘，卡卡西才調頭回轉。

他從三樓開啟的窗戶進去，推開紙門，脫下長靴，裸足而入。

和室房間裡只點著一盞微弱的照明，火光搖曳，使人無法將屋內的擺設看個真切。

黑暗中，低沉的男音傳來，要他前去。

卡卡西垂首挪步，足下無聲，不論是呼吸聲或者衣料的摩擦聲都沒有。

只有分身扣著的那物沒有被控制，金屬質的環體與墜飾隨著搖擺碰撞發出清脆的聲響，錚錚鏦鏦地反覆提醒他是何人的所有物。

帶土勾起唇角，笑彎了眼：他喜歡卡卡西的窩心。

戀人走到他面前後就猛然停住，眼神空洞地等著下一個指令。

帶土微微側頭歛下眼簾去看卡卡西，執起他的手，放到嘴邊親吻。

鼻尖傳來淡得幾乎聞不到的月桃香，是剛抵達旅館時沐浴留下的。

由於在室外待過一會兒，唇上傳來的溫度偏低，帶土忍不住碎念道：

「你在雨中站太久了，手都這麼冷。」

卡卡西沒有回應，也無法回應。

「你就是這樣，冷冰冰的態度，好像誰都入不了你的眼。」

事實上，他從未見過這樣的卡卡西，即使是在兩人關係處於最冰點的時期，卡卡西也不至於對他視若無睹，問話也一聲不吭。

這對帶土來說是十分新鮮的體驗。

身上散發出生人勿近的氣場，但不知為何，帶土卻覺得這樣的卡卡西看著也很討人喜歡，像是明明期盼你駐足蹲下撫摸他，卻又故作姿態的獵犬。

牽著他的那隻手轉而整個包覆住，試圖傳遞他的掌溫過去。

愛憐地托起他的下顎，帶土解開他的長袍，指尖輕彈，將這件單薄的外套推送至遠處。

接著他向卡卡西張開雙臂，環住他的肩，撥弄著他後頸的髮絲，並啃咬他冰涼的耳骨。

「我會溫暖你的。」

卡卡西被放倒在墨綠色的被褥上，宛如初秋午後與葉片同浮在水面的一朵睡蓮，沉靜地綻放其嬌妍的姿態，既含蓄卻又奔放。

就像夢裡那個帶土做的一樣，男人將他身上的衣裳除去，雙手禁錮著他的腰，從耳垂開始，濕熱的舌舔過每一寸與黑鑽石相接的肌膚。

卡卡西還記得那時候他想，若能得到帶土這般疼愛，哪怕是死也死得瞑目，而現下即使口不能言，卻仍感到十分幸福。

他自己也病得不輕吧？基本上從那時候起就沒好過。

念頭一起，卡卡西的下身便有了反應。

膨脹的陽物被冰冷堅硬的金屬勒住，血液被迫集中的感覺並不好，且他一直保持傀儡娃娃的樣態，任由帶土擺弄，那處卻突兀的自己翹起未免太毀情調。

他原本預計自己可以再撐久一點的。

被那分身支起的帳篷頂著，帶土也在第一時間就察覺卡卡西的不自在，強烈的羞恥感為他蒼白的臉色妝點上幾抹嫣紅，煞是好看。

帶土彷彿不曉得似的，放下卡卡西被舔得濕漉漉的脖頸，接著去吻他的手指，一根接著一根，或啄或咬，津津有味地品嘗著。

卡卡西努力地說服自己冷靜下來，但手指被溫熱的口腔包覆的感覺令他不由自主地聯想到性交時的景象，挺立的玉柱完全沒有半分軟化的跡象。

「你好像熱起來了。」

帶土伸舌舔舐卡卡西刷上的深藍色指甲油，昏暗的光線並無礙於寫輪眼的視物，他覺得自己當初的眼光是正確的，比起單純的黑色，富層次的藍黑色除了能襯出他的膚白，對比度減弱也顯得不那麼冷硬。

心念一動，帶土放下那隻沾滿唾液的手，挺起上身瞇眼欣賞卡卡西那未著寸縷的身子，那根朝著他的玉芽自然也被盡收眼底。

「真漂亮。」他由衷地讚嘆。

在目前所見鑽石中，彩色鑽石較為稀有，所以價格要比白鑽貴上數倍至數十倍不等，而黑鑽石更是難得罕見的珍品，像卡卡西穿戴著的一套首飾，其可謂價值連城，根本難以估算。

不過帶土壓根兒不為這點開銷心疼，當他決定用飾品取代查克拉接收器時，深邃亮麗又不透光的黑鑽石便閃進他的腦海，神祕莫測、稀罕昂貴且講究切割工藝，這樣的東西才配得上卡卡西。

果然不出他所料，高貴的黑鑽和他冷豔的氣質搭配得宜，恰正合適。

帶土飢餓的視線流連於他完全舒展開的軀體，看得心跳如鼓、口乾舌燥。

約莫是因體溫升高而感到熱的緣故，帶土也脫下長袍，裡面穿的是跟卡卡西同樣的貼身黑色帶網短袖與長褲。

這套裝束在各國忍村都很常見，但多年來帶土都穿著高領紫色的族服，溽暑難當之時則會改換黑色高領短袖。是以這件平凡的低領上衣令卡卡西相當陌生，乍然映入眼眸的瞬間，身體先於理智因不安而緊繃起來。

雖只是一個細微的動作，不過帶土還是注意到了。

他像是安撫寵物似的揉揉他的頭，替他將鬢邊的碎髮別到耳後。

「不要害怕，我漂亮的娃娃，我會好好愛惜你、呵護你的。」

他一邊在卡卡西的前額、眉眼、鼻樑和嘴角各處灑下親吻，一邊喃喃稱頌著他這副模樣有多好看。

聽著帶土低啞的挑逗，卡卡西只能勉力維持著面上的冷漠，而當他因著這極近的距離而嗅到對方的體香時，內壁便自主抽動，像是要他快些做好準備似的，壓都壓不下來。

想不到習慣情事流程會在這時候變成缺點，人生真是充滿意外，什麼事情都說不準。

受制於「遊戲規則」，卡卡西不能動彈，於是他聚精會神地盯著天花板上的吊燈以轉移注意，企圖忽略男人在他身上點燃的慾火。

怪只怪這室內靜得出奇，明明窗外的雨持續下著，但肢體的交纏、衣料的摩娑和帶土的喘息竟像是貼在他耳膜上響似的。

脫掉上衣的帶土體溫高得嚇人，被他撫摸過的部位像是著火似的難耐。

男人曲起他的腿，右手輕蹭挺立的分身，並不時地晃動小巧的團扇墜飾，用清脆的敲擊聲助興。

掂掂卡卡西那份量不小的物事，帶土伏低身子，低頭沿著黑環邊緣舔舐與之相連的柱身；同時手裡也照看著底下的雙丸，粗糙的掌心將之整個包覆，不規律的張弛揉捏。

這下卡卡西是無法再保持冷靜了，他兩手握緊床被，大口大口的喘氣。

帶土並沒有管束他的行為，而是吞入那根興奮的肉柱吸吮起來。

他嘴裡猛力地嘬著，舌頭一下一下地捲動著舔舐，卡卡西覺得自己簡直被當成是顆蘋果糖在品嘗，被含住的部位恐怕紅得可以滴出血來。

在卡卡西忍不住要抬腿掙扎的前一秒，帶土終於吐出他的分身，意猶未盡地咂巴著嘴道：

「你知道嗎？你的每一寸皮膚都是甜的。」

比最昂貴精緻的和菓子還要美味，令他無法自拔地成癮迷戀。

正當卡卡西為帶土的退離而鬆口氣時，男人又猝不及防地給他做了個深喉。

剎那間，敏感的分身被包夾、箍緊，甚至碰觸到了一圈軟肉，若不是受制於那該死的扣環，他幾乎就要這麼射了。

在高潮的邊緣徘徊，雙腿無助的痙攣著，生理性的淚液滑過他的臉，與身體滲出汗水融合在一起。

「難受嗎？」帶土明知故問。

尚處於恍惚狀態的卡卡西沒聽清他的問題，也暫時忘了該假裝是具傀儡的事情，下意識地用搖頭表達他的難耐。

知道他不好受，帶土也沒有折磨他的打算，對他而言，套環的裝飾意義遠遠大於調教目的。

伸手拭去卡卡西眼角的淚，帶土親吻他的前額以示安撫。

「你乖乖的，自己把腿打開，我把裡面的東西拿出來之後就讓你射，嗯？」

消化完他發布的命令，卡卡西提著兩腿的膝窩往左右帶，並微微抬起腰，露出正收縮著的粉色穴口，將撩人的春色徹底展現在男人面前。

這副請君享用的模樣可真是要命……

帶土癡迷地欣賞著卡卡西充血挺立的玉莖，被他舔得濕漉漉的，像是因得不到紓解而暗自垂淚的小可憐，根部綴著的宇智波家徽，情色亦不失高雅的宣告著他對這副身體的絕對控制權。

再往下看，由於事先把玉勢送進去，所以穴口不似平時緊閉，那處羞怯地開合，隱隱可以看見裡頭的媚肉，彷彿在向他討要糖吃，求歡意味十足。

誘惑的景象看得帶土血脈噴張，跨間的巨物完全甦醒，且硬得發疼，咆嘯著想佔有眼前這人的慾望。

「來，放輕鬆，很快就好了。」

輕咳一聲，帶土將手指探入，打算信守承諾地迅速將玉勢取出，以便進行後面的事。

但那東西已經偏離了原本的位置，被蠕動的腸道吞得更深一些，搆是搆得著，可滑溜溜的不怎麼好施力。

試探幾回未果，把卡卡西弄得全身發軟不說，不但沒能拿出玉勢，倒把它往反方向推了。

「嘖，這玩意兒怎麼這麼麻煩？」從來沒使用過這種道具的帶土遭遇到了困難。

所謂「搬石頭砸自己的腳」不過如此，但此時的卡卡西已經無心跟他計較，他只求趕緊結束這一切。

帶土嘗試了幾次，但因不得要領皆以失敗告終，他又不能太過粗暴，否則會弄傷卡卡西。

就這樣來回在高熱的後庭裡翻攪著，看得到吃不到的感覺讓他十分惱怒。

「哼，雖然也不是沒想過會這樣，不過實際發生了還是挺讓人不高興的。」

嘴裡嘟嚷著，帶土反手將掌心面對抽動著的穴口，埋進深處的玉勢竟像是受到磁極吸引的磁鐵似的，被一股無形的強大力量拉扯出去，磨得卡卡西內壁好一陣酥麻。

卻原來，那塊玉勢的核心處有一小塊的求道玉碎片。

帶土將之取出後便隨手一拋，那塊在拍賣會上不知會以多驚人的價格成交的墨玉，就這麼功成身退的滾到門邊，沿途留下它沾染上的透明黏液。

「乖孩子，等會餵給你更好的東西。」

在卡卡西嬌嫩的大腿內側烙下一個紅痕，帶土用高挺的鼻尖磨蹭他的會陰，並對那個遭到好一陣蹂躪的小口呵氣。

受到刺激，卡卡西情難自禁地扭腰，渾身上下沒有一處不在出力，渴望釋放的玉莖也微微地搖晃。

「再忍忍。」帶土摸摸那個求他疼愛的肉芽柔聲安撫。

存著一點壞心眼，他想要看到卡卡西雙重高潮的模樣。

他是說過把東西拿出來之後讓他解放，但他可沒說確切是什麼時候喔。

頂著卡卡西怨懟的視線，男人將三根手指伸進內壁裡探勘，被擴張過的甬道十分乖順，任揉他攪弄、摩擦，且顯得頗有餘裕。

「看來你的胃口被養大了嘛。」

這樣正好，他的耐心已被消耗得所剩無幾，現在完全是強忍著慾望動作。

檢查完畢，帶土抽出手指，藉著自己前端分泌出的液體摩蹭那兩團軟肉間的縫隙，算是給對方提個醒，由於潤滑充足，卡卡西的股間一片溼黏，滑膩膩的隨著男人的挺跨而間歇性地發出水漬聲。

當帶土火熱的雄身抵在微張的穴口時，卡卡西像是被燙著似的抖了抖。

「乖，會很舒服的，放鬆。」

嘴上溫柔地誘哄著，可帶土掐著人家的屁股，以完全相反的氣勢直搗黃龍地把腿間那柄凶器擠了進去。

卡卡西張著嘴，無聲地尖叫：將近兩周的時間未行房，他被這凶狠的撞擊頂得頭皮發麻，飽脹的內壁顯示他對帶土的尺寸感到吃力。

畢竟玉勢不可與帶土的雄身比擬，儘管前面已仔細潤滑過，但這樣的巨物，哪怕是在他們日夜渴求彼此的時候，他都無法立即接受。

「呼呼呼，怎麼還是這麼緊？」

小半截的陽物被卡在外邊，卡卡西的內部雖然濕軟，卻緊繃得窒礙難行，帶土想再挺進，卻在卡在原處，進退兩難。

「你……哼、吸得這麼緊是怕我走嗎？」

這裡頭這麼銷魂，他怎麼捨得離開？

粗重的喘著氣，帶土撫摸卡卡西緊蹙的白眉，推測是久未經事加上環境陌生使得他異常緊張，他得先安撫他的情緒。

於是他俯下身給了卡卡西一個熱辣的深吻，舌面刷過他敏感的上顎，咬著他受冷落多時的嘴唇。

查覺到卡卡西在輕微地扭動腰肢，帶土知道這方法管用，便一邊按壓著他的肛口，一邊和他交換親吻。

注意力被成功移轉，原先繃緊的肌肉逐漸放鬆，圈住入侵者的媚肉也不再箍得那麼用力，允許小幅度的動作。

帶土他滿意地拍拍卡卡西那白花花的屁股，調笑道：

「再不放鬆我就要懲罰你了啊。」

不具半分殺傷力的瞪了身上的人一眼，反正繞來繞去還不是上床，總不會比現在更糟吧？卡卡西想。

帶土粗壯的雄身緩慢地抽送幾下，確認卡卡西可以將他全部吃下後，便熟門熟路地順著內壁的收縮插到深處，撞擊他的敏感點。

雙手固定好戀人已經軟得使不上力的腰肢，帶土擺動跨部霸道地發動攻勢，兩人的交合處因這快速地進出而打出一小團白沫，啪啪啪的肢體交纏伴隨著淫靡的水聲，迴盪在偌大的和室。

就在卡卡西的思緒要因這粗暴野蠻的撞擊而碎裂成片時，他感應到一股查克拉的流動，還沒意會過來，一聲軟綿綿的呻吟，伴隨著濃重的鼻音，嚇得他全身僵直：這裡還有第三個人嗎？

「啊啊……帶、帶土……」他緊張的想通知那個沉醉的男人，才意識到那是自己發出的聲音，是帶土提前解了噤咒。

「果然還是喜歡聽你叫床啊。」

「哈啊……等、不……啊啊……」

所以現在是下戲了嗎？還來不及把心中的疑惑問出去，卡卡西就被帶土接連的頂弄丟了心魂。

「卡卡西……」

男人滿足的喘息落在敏感的後頸，鼻尖湧進他因為興奮而張揚勃發的氣味，多重的刺激讓卡卡西迷眩得幾乎要忘記自己身在何處。

「嗯、嗯……啊……不行……」

飽脹的雄身把內部的摺皺全部撐開，且不曉得是不是錯覺，那個東西似乎還未臻至極限。

顧不得卡卡西的求饒，帶土加強抽送的頻率與深度，頂入的極深，退出得幾乎要徹底離去。

卡卡西在這樣的操弄下徹底化為一攤春水，隨著男人的動作無力的擺動。

男人對他的敏感點瞭如指掌，在急速地頂撞裡仍是一個不落的好好觸撫過。

帶土的雄身尺寸傲人，不僅僅是壯碩而已，長度也很可觀，憑藉著這股優勢，他能很輕易地在卡卡西變得柔軟之  
後碰到藏在深處的那塊軟肉。

經過來回多次的輾磨，卡卡西抖著身子，帶土曉得他這是要到了，便掐準時機解開套在分身上的金屬環。

「啊啊啊──」

被這一前一後的雙重高潮轟炸得眼冒金星，卡卡西邊哭邊喘，完全無法思考，整具身體好像只剩下兩個器官。

高潮的內壁不住地痙攣，裡層的媚肉抽搐蠕動，濕熱火辣地吸吮埋在其中的陽物。

被這一陣絞逼得失去理智，帶土不管不顧地將卡卡西翻轉過來，壓在被榻上就是一陣猛操。

到後來他甚至已經跟不上帶土抽送的頻率了。

不知過了多久，卡卡西終於感覺到體內夾著的雄身顫動，帶土挑在嵌得極深的情況下出精，濃稠滾燙的熱流噴濺在他的敏感點上，讓他連連哭叫著拒絕。

份量不少的濁液將本就不多的空間擠壓的半點不剩，偏偏帶土又不肯立刻退出，就這樣從背後摟著他，享受莖身泡在裡面的餘韻。

「嗯……你出去……我難受……」卡卡西覺得自己要脹壞了。

他濕得像是剛從水裡撈上來似的，淚水、汗珠、精液和潤滑油全都混雜在一起，黏糊糊地佈滿他的身子，看在帶  
土眼裡十分地秀色可餐。

「裡面這麼舒服讓我再待一會嘛。」他無賴的笑道：「你要是亂動，我是會忍不住的喔。」

「你簡直是禽獸。」

擁有初代火影的超活性細胞，帶土的不應期十分地短，深刻體認這項事實的卡卡西完全不懷疑他這番話。

「只對你禽獸而已，換了別人才硬不起來。」

「是、是，多謝抬愛。」

「怎麼，你不相信嗎？那我現在就證明給你看。」

說完，帶土便輕輕擺動跨部，讓雄身上暴起的青筋摩擦卡卡西痠脹的肛口，那確實是可以隨時提槍再戰的架式。

「嗚……你、滾……啊啊……不要……」

呻吟聲一出口卡卡西就知道不妙，原本在體內軟下的肉柱轉眼間就硬得像根鐵棒，他簡直崩潰得想逃。

你到底有多禽獸我還不知道嗎？

 

＊＊＊

 

時至翌日傍晚，卡卡西才完全清醒過來，在此之前的吃飯、沐浴都是在渾渾噩噩的狀態下進行的。

「好點了嗎？」

轉頭看向身旁，罪魁禍首正斜躺著，看起來容光煥發，明顯就是充分休息過的樣子。

相比之下，為這一晌貪歡而付出慘痛的代價的只有他自己。

呵呵，所以他才覺得他這回抗爭下來的結果是割地賠款啊。

「如何，有沒有美夢成真的感覺啊？」某個得了便宜還賣乖的傢伙笑得賊兮兮地問。

夢到自己變成屍體還被人上，應該不能算美夢吧？卡卡西斜睨了他一眼，不想回話。

「你那是什麼眼神？我承認是我私心想跟穿著『曉』袍的你做行了吧？就不能幻想一下你跟著我進組織嗎？」

還是按不住提醒帶土自己曾說過什麼的衝動，卡卡西忍著喉間的刺痛感，沙啞地問道：

「不是說做家屬就行？」

還有當初說好的享有福利呢？雖然他並不真的在意。

「是沒錯，可是還是想看你變成我的部下的樣子啊。」

果然如他所料得十分熱辣，這要沒反應簡直不是人。

「出任務的時候我也做過你的部下啊。」

「那不一樣。」帶土嚴肅的說。

平時，即使不戴護額，卡卡西仍然是木葉登記在案的出色上忍，可當他穿上那件長袍時，他彷彿成了他的禁臠，不惜背棄故里也要陪伴在他身側。

「是、是。」

不清楚帶土心裡的彎彎繞繞，他們雖然幾乎不吵架，但並不是每件事情都能取得共識。

「不過你到底為什麼會做這種夢啊？」

「我還真不曉得。」

「剛才沖澡的時候在想，假如你的夢是真的，我覺得對屍體那啥的……我做不到。這種事情是雙向的，對象冷冰冰的沒有回應，很讓人難過的。」說到這裡，帶土頓了頓，伸手去觸碰卡卡西的臉，像是在確認他的體溫。

搔刮著對方頰邊的滑嫩皮膚，帶土續道：

「那個……你就曉得我的嗜好比較特別一點，偶爾興致來了就這樣，嗯……說是變態大概也是事實。」

這麼一串聽下來，卡卡西很快地意識到是怎麼回事：帶土這是拐著彎在跟他道歉呢。

經過多年的相處下來，卡卡西發現只要帶土得償所願，他就會把在胡鬧時丟棄的良知與羞恥給撿回來。

雖然完全本末倒置，但早已為愛情而變得十分盲目的卡卡西卻很吃這套。

「如果是這樣的話，那麼喜歡著你的我八成也好不到哪去吧。」

話一說完他就在心裡嘆了口氣，明知道這傢伙寵不得，但他就是控制不住。

這句突如其來的直面表白像帶土足足愣了有一分鐘，期間，紅暈從他的頸部爬上他那張英俊的臉。

「你……你個垃圾，怎麼每天就知道撩你土哥！」

帶土最禁不起卡卡西服軟，他若是多順著他些，別老攔著他搞事，他反而願意收手從良，專心回家養老婆。

「喔，所以首領打算怎麼罰我？」

卡卡西向他眨眨眼，緩緩地掀開棉被。

他身上披著深色的浴衣，敞開的領口能清晰地看見好些個青紫的牙印，刻在他白皙的肌膚上尤其明顯。

露骨的調情很輕易地就挑起帶土的情慾，男人撲騰到他身上，單手按著在他的肩上，像隻準備大啖其肉的猛虎。

「這可是你自找的，下不了床不要怨我。」

卡卡西勾起唇角，雙手交叉在帶土的腦後，挺起上身和他接吻。

橫豎都只能在床上度過，那就再讓這傢伙開心點吧，度假嘛。

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
